


it's getting crazy (i think i'm losing it)

by lucasshem



Series: i ain't ever going back to thinking straight [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Luke is 16, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, but it's cute, he meets ash at a party and is all nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: Luke and Ashton meet at a party and shit goes down.





	it's getting crazy (i think i'm losing it)

"Come on, it'll be fun! You never do anything fun and nows your chance." Michael pleads for the millionth time.

"Excuse you! I happen to be a very fun person who does very fun things." Luke retorts, feeling slightly offended, though, he knew Michael wasn't being serious.

"Reading and binge watching shows on Netflix don't count, Luke. I mean, you don't even curse for fucks sake! You're so innocent, and I think this party could really help to loosen you up."

"Alright, alright! I'll go if it'll shut you up." Luke sighed, finally giving into his friend's request.

"Great," Michael grins. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Yeah, I sure hope I don't." Luke mutters, directing his attention away from Michael and towards his tattooed wrist.

"Alright so I gotta head back home, but the party is this Friday so I'll pick you up at nine. Be ready." Michael says whilst heading out the door, but Luke just hums in response, not fully paying attention to his friend. Instead, he focuses on the beautifully tattooed name on his wrist, or rather part of a name.

In this world, when you turn eighteen the first name of your soulmate appears fully on your wrist. You are born with the first letter of the name, but more letters don't start appearing until your fifteenth birthday.

Luke just recently turned sixteen, so he currently has four letters permanently marked onto his soft skin. He often gets distracted by the daunting letters on his left wrist, finding the idea of soulmates so intriguing, yet terrifying, at the same time.

Sighing, Luke snaps out of his daze and decides to go to bed early in hopes of easing his apprehensive feelings about the party.

•••

Luke anxiously assesses his appearance in the mirror as he waits for Michael to arrive. He frowns at his image, never quite fond of how he looked. He's wearing a simple band shirt and jeans, his usual attire, yet he feels so unattractive. He doesn't have much more time to further think about his flaws, as he hears Michael honk his horn from outside.

Sighing, Luke quickly fumbles to grab his phone before heading downstairs and out the door. Luckily, his parents aren't home to ask questions, but he'd already told them he'd be sleeping over at Michael's anyways.

"Wassup, bitch! Are you ready to party hard?!" Michael practically screams as Luke slips into the passenger seat.

"Not really." Luke mumbles, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"It won't be that bad, I promise! I actually think you'll have lots of fun, so you'll probably end up thanking me later." Michael smirks, pulling out of the driveway as Luke just rolls his eyes playfully.

In less than five minutes, they arrive at the house, and Luke wonders why they just didn't walk. He doesn't have much time to ponder over this, though, as Michael is already slamming his car door shut and making his way up the driveway excitedly.

Luke quickly hops out of the car and follows his friend inside, not wanting to get left behind. As he enters the house, he's immediately greeted with the smell of sweat and alcohol, accompanied by music blasting in the background. Luke scrunches his nose up in distaste for the environment as he helplessly follows Michael through the crowd of people.

As Luke makes his way through the heavy crowd, he unknowingly catches the attention of a certain curly haired lad.

The man himself doesn't know why the lanky blonde captures his attention, but he's not complaining. He finds the blonde absolutely breathtaking with his soft-looking wavy hair, and his cute little button nose. Not to mention, his irresistibly pouty lips. He feels strongly compelled to walk over to the boy and strike up a conversation, but for some reason, he's frozen. He can't move, he can't do anything, but stare down the beautiful stranger.

Luckily, his friend comes and knocks him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Mate," Calum starts, placing his hand on Ashton's shoulder. "There's somebody that I want you to meet."

Ashton just nods, tearing his gaze away from his newly found addiction to look at his friend. Calum starts walking, leading Ashton towards the kitchen. Ashton looks back for a split second to see the blonde his no longer standing in the corner, causing him to frown. Before Ashton can think about the mysterious beauty any further, Calum is already introducing him to somebody.

"Michael, this is my friend Ashton. Ashton, this is my friend Michael." Calum states, causing Ashton to snap back into reality and give this Michael person a friendly smile.

"Hey! This is my friend, Luke, by the way." Michael grins, gesturing towards his awkward looking friend who happens to be the same beautiful stranger who caught Ashton's eye.

Luke, Ashton thinks, what a beautiful name.

"Hello." Ashton smirks, staring at Luke deeply, causing him to blush and look towards the ground.

Neither Calum or Michael seem to notice Ashton's fixed gaze on Luke as they initiate a conversation between the two of them, leaving Luke and Ashton to themselves.

"So, what's a beautiful little boy like you doing here in a place like this?" Ashton starts smoothly, causing Luke to blush once again and awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. This causes Ashton to freeze as he directs his gaze to the inked skin of his wrist.

"Holy shit." Ashton breathes, quickly grabbing hold of the boy's wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke whispers, slightly freaked out, as Ashton begins gently tracing the letters of his tattoo.

"Look." Ashton demands, ignoring his question as he shoves his own inked wrist in Luke's face. Ashton knows that there's a chance that Luke may not be his soulmate since his tattoo is clearly not finished, but he doesn't care. He can feel it in his bones, in his heart, and he knows, he knows, that Luke is definitely his soulmate.

Luke's eyes widen comically as he reads the very prominent writing of 'Luke' on Ashton's wrist. Freaked out, he quickly yanks his arm out of Ashton's hold and bolts back into the crowd of people. He hurriedly dashes up the stairs in hopes of losing the annoyingly beautiful man. Of course, Ashton is hot on his tail as he scrambles into one of the closed doors upstairs. Luckily for Luke, the room he chooses happens to be an unoccupied bathroom. Unfortunately, Ashton manages to get inside with him before he can slam the door shut and lock it.

There's nothing but awkward silence between them as Luke sighs quietly and nervously takes a seat on the counter, waiting for Ashton to speak up. The man takes his sweet time, though, ensuring that the door is locked and secured before turning towards a very anxious looking Luke.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's no need to be nervous. I just want to talk, s'all." Ashton whispers softly, unintentionally taking a step closer to Luke.

Luke doesn't bother to look up at Ashton as he nods slightly, seemingly finding the ground to be much more interesting. Ashton, obviously, doesn't like this very much as he can't see those beautiful blue eyes that he's already obsessed with, so he takes matters into his own hands and grabs Luke's chin, gently forcing him to look up at Ashton.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Ashton commands in a gentle, but dominating voice. Luke only nods again, which causes Ashton to frown slightly, but continues nonetheless. "Y'know, this is actually a great thing if you think about it. I mean, we don't have to wait however many years until you turn eighteen! We get to be together as soulmates before then, do you know how many people would kill to have that?! I know that there's no knowing for sure until you actually do turn eighteen, but I can feel it in my heart that you're the one."

Luke frowns at his words, disagreeing with Ashton, but unsure if he should voice it as he feels slightly intimidated by the man since he's made himself comfortable standing halfway between his legs, gripping the counter beside him.

"B-but that's the point!" Luke gulps, extremely nervous about speaking up. "We won't know for sure until I turn eighteen, so what's the point? I mean, who knows, the name could be something completely different like Ashtonio or something! Maybe it could be spelled weird like A-s-h-t-i-n or A-s-h-t-e-n! Point is, we could be wrong about this and that could seriously hurt us in the future. I don't know about you, but I don't want—" Luke is cut off by Ashton gently capturing his lips with his own.

This simple action causes Luke to freeze as he's unsure how to react. He's never kissed someone before so he's not sure of what to do. Plus, he's not even entirely sure he would kiss back even if he knew how! Though, something in the back of his mind is telling him that he would because he's secretly enjoying this interaction. Something about this intimate form of contact is making Luke's stomach feel all fluttery and weird, a sensation that Luke has definitely never felt before.

Ashton soon pulls away, though, once he realizes that Luke has yet to respond. Luke quickly looks away from him again, avoiding eye contact as he takes in his emotions. He felt something. Something about these unwanted emotions has Luke feeling absolutely terrified because it's not supposed to be like this! This isn't how everybody said it's like. He's not supposed to find his soulmate until he's over the age of eighteen, when he's emotionally ready and one hundred percent sure of everything.

Ashton admires Luke's side profile as he watches the boy internally freak out. He just stands there and watches as Luke gulps nervously, biting his lip. He watches as Luke's eyes quickly fill with tears, a few of them escaping to cascade down his face. That's when he loses his patience.

Ashton gently grabs Luke's chin, once again turning his face so they're looking at each other. This time, Luke lifts his arm and weakly tries to push Ashton's hand away, but ultimately fails as Ashton simply just catches it with his other hand and intertwines their fingers.

Ashton stares at Luke deeply, and the blonde does the same with tears still rolling down his cheeks as he realizes how fucked he truly is.

Ashton leans in once again to tenderly press his slightly chapped lips against Luke's full, soft ones. This time, Luke doesn't bother to resist and he instead presses his lips back onto Ashton's. Ashton responds with slow, careful movements that Luke clumsily tries to follow. They kiss for what seems like a lifetime, no tongue involved, just a sweet and pure kiss that meant everything to the two boys.

"God, you better be right about this." Luke whispers against Ashton's lips as he pulls back slightly for air.


End file.
